A New Life: Loss of Memory
by Ash-Bookworm113
Summary: After Sirius died harry made a choice. but when he is thrown backwards to Tom Riddles 6th year will he choose the boy he has come to love? or will he choose the life he left behind? slash HP/TRjr. FIRST CHAPTER REWRITTEN!


**A new life: loss of memory**

**Hey, well this is a new story and I DID actually get the idea from 'Tusari no Shi' the author of Noir et Blanc' and, 'Un Cour Gris'. ( sorry if the authors name isn't spelt right.) basically she has given them up on FF so I hope she doesn't mind me using them- she doesn't answer my PMs! Anyway I haven't updated anything for like 2 years and I'm really sorry, but I have had this story circling my head for the last month so I am gonna see if it works, and turns out all right. The way I think up stories is by imagining them so it may not turn out the way I imagined it. I promise I will try to get this story done but I'm banned from FF at home so I gotta do a sneaky and type it all at school or the library ( very difficult unless I give up my lunchtime!) my punctuation can be a bit atrocious and I may miss corrections, so if you see any or you want to be my muse( for ideas and help) and or beta (I've never had one so I don't know how to do that stuff) PM me and I have just been able to access this at home so my story chapters should be up faster!**

**Anyway this is the story:**

**P.S. All character and HP copyrights belong to Rowling etc. etc. if you see something you think I may have copied let me know so I can give credit, and I would prefer creative criticism ,feedback and/ or questions instead of just negative remarks, if you have a problem just PM me and write politely, as I don't appreciate swearing. This fic will have making out scenes but no full on lemons, unless someone wants to write one and I'll slip it into the fic. All lemons will be noted at start of chap and with bold warning so people know to skip them if they want. **

**I have changed this chapter because it was too confusing to go on as it was harry is now a mutant/elemental … not a narnian! **

**For more feel of what an elemental is read 'storm'**

**Okay, NOW onto the story.**

**Chapter 1: the truth hurts. **

Harry sat on the curb with hiss bags and waited with his head in his hands-he was in for it now-he had actually punched Vernon back instead of taking it quietly. He has a throbbing bruise around his right eye and cheekbone. After Vernon had been punched his uncle cracked his head on the fridge as he stepped back, harry had run upstairs and pushed all his magical belongings into a magically enhanced duffel bag along with his few memento's, his broom and the few sets of clothes that actually fitted him properly. A tall teenager wearing black leather and denim sat next to him and put his arm around him as he looked up,

"Hey Alex" the teen greeted quietly "need a place to stay?" Harry nodded and nearly fell over backwards from the dizziness and nausea that accompanied. "Danny, I think I'm going to puke" he said thickly through gritted teeth, a cool hand gently probed the bruising and then Danny helped him up, "c'mon, my bikes around the corner, you look beat" and lifting the heavy bag over his shoulder with ease whilst supporting Harry, Seth got them both around to the side street and the bag strapped on the back of his black chrome and steel motorcycle he nicknamed 'the death-trap'.

(12 hours later)

Harry woke up in his room at the academy groaning as the pain shot through his head, he smiled slightly as he recalled the day he had first been taken here:

**(Harry is 14, and it's the summer after his third year in the memory)**

_Harry had been running down a side street trying to get back to private drive before Dudley and his gang, when he heard a scream. Skidding to a stop he then quietly crept into the alleyway he had heard the noise coming from. A young girl about ten years old was cowering and holding her throat as she choked for air, than screamed as she gasped for breath before a man with a hood covering his face gestured again and she started struggling and suffocating again, a teenage boy with facial piercings and wearing all black was unconscious in the corner, copious amounts of blood pooling from a wound on his chest. Not thinking at all about his safety harry grabbed a metal pole and ran at the clawed guy (he would have used his wand but he didn't want to get expelled) as the guy spun around harry swung the pole at his legs unexpectedly and the creep fell backwards letting off a high pitched shriek that made Harrys eardrum feel painful before disappearing. After dropping the pole harry pulled off his jumper and tried to remember Madame Pomphreys' first aid lesson from last year, he looked at the bruises on her throat to see if her neck was severely injured -she looked half asleep and was mumbling in another language when she looked up and screamed as he felt a cold sensation on his chest before blackness. The last thing he heard was the sound of more people arriving and felt a hand on his wrist. _

Needless to say after he woke up in an infirmary, got told he had saved two elementals from death by another elemental and the father of the girl had given him a blood transfusion to save his life- not changing him but making him a little faster in the healing of his body- he was asked to join the academy(the international school of arts- yeah it sounded weird until someone explained it also considered defence and art) and he accepted, on the agreement he came during the summer term and he still went to Hogwarts(with a secrecy oath because they didn't like Dumbledore much, also a new name "Alexander Evan Riddick") and started learning the 'art' of self-defence- also as it turns out Seth(guy in black) became his best friend and showed him the ropes (he needed it, especially with all the veela, werewolf, nymph and other hybrids mixed up with telepaths, shape shifters and an assortment of people with weird abilities related to the elements (earth, fire, water, air, spirit) like Daniel(air). Now two years later this was his second home and he wasn't going to let Dumbledore lie to him again.

Stepping outside his dorm room, dressed in some new clothe s Alex followed the smell of food to the ground floor (he was on the third) and went into the dining room. This room consisted of groups of wooden chairs, tables ,some couches and coffee tables next to a pair of sliding doors that led to the kitchen(it was huge with stone bench tops) he maneuvered over to a set of couches and coffee tables in a corner. Danny and Rio were sketching quickly in their prank book (don't even think about opening it- it's got more protections on it than fort Knox!) whilst Ash was reading her latest Vampire book upside down with her legs at the top of the couch, Kit was walking pout of the kitchen with a large plate of glazed donuts whilst Nick was seen out the window with his Great Dane 'Mike'. this was their group they had stuck together since they all met each other 2 years ago. He was met with cheers and questions of concern about the bruise. like usual he waved them away " no worries guys I'm fine" taking the cue Seth started a new topic " so what do you guys think about a tongue piercing?" he asked" rolling her eyes Ash smirked I think you've got more metal in that body of yours than your cycle" D.L snorted and went back to breakfast "I'm thinking of another piercing" Alex admitted(he already has a black obsidian stud as a navel piercing and two rings in his right ear under glamour) Ash narrowed her eyes playfully and looked him over "I'm thinking a tattoo, maybe on your lower back.." she mused "depends what and where, because I am not wearing a tramp stamp" shot back Alex pretending offence Ash snorted " no I was thinking a rune or something left side of your lower back, low enough to hide with your jeans but just high enough to be seen if you want it to-trust me it'll look great" Ash assured. Since she was the expert he agreed.

**(A/N) I am fast tracking his time at the academy to get to the good stuff faster, this is just so you get an idea of the relationships- Kit likes Harry but until harry is less 'breakable' he doesn't want to risk it. **

(2 weeks later in the Headmistress Lady Helena Drakes' office)

"Are you serious!" exclaimed Alex " I can't become a vampire!" Helena tried again, you won't be a true vampire, you'll be a mutant. However when we tested your blood with the serum it seems you will need blood every few months at least to help keep your higher senses and abilities -otherwise you'll just be a human with some extra power in your magical core"

"Do you at least know what my ability will be?" Alex asked after Helena paused her explanation

"Not at the moment- you are descended from a line of completely different elementals of every strength, once the adjustment to your system is complete I will test your blood to see what you can do and what you need to stay away from." Alex hung his head for a moment, thinking about all Dumbledore's lies and the constant risking his life for a cause not his own.

"Alright Helena- do your worst"

(1 week later)

Alex stared in the mirror. Eyes that were a strange shade of dark blue stared back at him, he noticed that the changed colour as his emotions changed _'like flames'_ he thought to himself almost absentmindedly. He put his hands in front of him and watched as blue flames spread along his hands and up to his elbows, as this happened he closed his eyes and let the fire take over- his skin darkened slightly. His piercings and new tattoo were still there and the red rune stood out better. His hair was a bit shorter than chin length and with a spiky look,. He found himself taller and instead of skinny he was toned and slim. He had to watch his strength and his temper because every day he felt more like the fire that was now running through his veins- if he didn't have enough control he could accidently kill someone. Turning around he grabbed a pair of fire 'safe' clothes-leather pants and boots, cotton t-shirt , leather fingerless gloves and thick cotton jumper- than leaped down the stairs two at a time towards the kitchen.

Danny, Rio and Kit were pleased not to have to go easy on him in fight drills anymore , and he was glad for the chance to kick their butts every once in a while-he might be strong but he didn't have as much skill. After they were all bruised and Alex had swallowed down at least three blood capsules (blood in a tablet) to calm the cravings his body was having through the adjustment they all went back to the kitchen for a sugar hit.

As Alex went past one of the windows a green flash made him stop. After he looked around to make sure there was nothing there he started after the others with the strangest feeling that something was going to happen very soon.

**Okay this is the first chapter! **

**I've included the OC character profiles here: I explained two of the nicknames that weren't so obvious.**

**Nicholas: (Nick) big brother to Daniel and Gabriel (pure Earth elemental) light brown hair, greenish/hazel eyes. Very stubborn, down to earth, doesn't usually express feelings. (22 yrs old)**

**Daniel: (Danny) twin to Gabriel (pure air elemental) platinum bleached blond hair with blue streaks spiked up and bluish/hazel eyes that pale as he uses power. Smart arse, knows how to fight with knives etc. very open, likes to prank but also sensitive (like a big brother to harry/Alex.(18yrs old)**

**Gabriel: (Rio- from the ****rie**** in Gab****rie****l) twin to Daniel (pure air elemental) platinum bleached blond hair, black streaks**, **bluish/hazel eyes that pale as he uses power. More quiet than Daniel, but still a smart arse& loves pranking. (18 yrs old)**

**Kit: (Wave- as in ****Waf****er bisciut) adopted younger brother to Nick, Daniel and Gabriel. (Pure water elemental) short messy brown hair with occasional white streak in it, deep blue eyes like ocean-they change when he uses power. Open, fun, likes to quote movies, can make a joke out of everything. (16 yrs old)**

**[really likes harry/alex]**

**Ash: friend to harry/alex (water elemental[not pure])short purple hair, likes boots and denim. Makes everyone laugh and has the weirdest opinions about things. Really dark brown eyes and a exotic touch to her features. (15 yrs old)**

**Please review: the hypnotic eyes want you to….**

**(ha ha) (0)(0) tell me what you thought!**


End file.
